Bella's Anorexic?
by xXxAngelDestined2FallxXx
Summary: Post New Moon. When Edward came back he didn't realise how much damage he'd caused to a now anorexic Bella. With the help of Carisle and the rest of the Cullens,can they get Bella healthy again? Please R
1. Alice Knows

Bella's POV

The first thing I noticed when I woke up was the angel laying next to me.  
"Good morning, love. I was just about to wake you. School starts in 20 minutes. Get dressed."  
I jumped out of bed, careful not to let any skin show, and ran down the hall to the bathroom to wash up.  
I got out the shower and stood on the scale. 98 pounds. I looked at my reflection in the mirror. I was hideous. How could Edward ever love something as fat and ugly as me?  
Even though I had lost over 10 pounds since Edward left, I was still over-weight! I haven't eaten since the second week the Cullens were gone which is just as well. Someone my size shouldn't eat at all.

I ran downstairs to find Edward frying eggs.  
"Oh, you don't have to make breakfast, Edward!" I said, quickly.  
"That's alright. I've already finished," he replied, laying the eggs in front of me. No. Oh, no. I couldn't eat this.  
"No! I had a big supper last night," I lied. "Where's Charlie?"  
"He left for work about an hour ago."  
As Edward threw the eggs in the trash I headed towards my truck.

The drive was silent and I got the impression that Edward was thinking about something.  
Before we got out of the truck he turned to me. "Are you alright, Bella?"  
"Of course," I said, hurriedly. "Why?"  
"You just seem a bit…off this morning," he said.  
"I'm fine," I promised, but I looked away. I couldn't look at his face and lie. Of course this was such as frequent lie I was getting good at making it sound convincing.

The day passed easily. Especially with Edward and I being in almost every class together.  
Then lunch came.  
I was sitting at the Cullens table and, just like them, I had nothing on my plate.  
"Not hungry today, Bella?" Emmett asked with a smirk.  
"I guess not," I said flatly.  
"Bella?" Alice turned to me. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"  
I knew what she wanted to talk about. Of course she knew about me not eating. She would have had a vision.

I walked out the cafeteria with her until we were far enough away that her family couldn't hear us.  
"Okay, Bella. Explain." She was waiting expectantly for that explanation. And I wasn't going to give her one. Instead I decided to play dumb.  
"Explain what?"  
"Why you haven't been eating!" She looked exasperated.  
"I don't know what you're talking about."  
She seemed to take a deep breath, as if to clam herself down.  
"Listen, Bella. I know what you're doing to yourself –"  
"Does Edward know?" I cut her off frantically. Surely he would have brought it up…  
"No. I've been keeping it out of my thoughts. But I will tell him if I have to."  
"What do you mean?"  
She looked at me long and hard.  
"Bella, you have to stop. You have to eat something. This isn't healthy!"  
"I can't, Alice! I just can't eat! Can we please just let this drop?" I started to walk away but she pulled me back sharply.  
"No! Bella I am going to try my best and attempt to help you but-"  
"I DON"T NEED HELP!" I was starting to get frustrated.  
She glared at me but continued. "-but if I can't help you then I WILL tell Carlisle. Or worse Edward."  
I looked at her in shock. She wouldn't. Would she?  
"Think about it," she said. "Would you rather have me checking on you or Carlisle? Or Edward?"  
I didn't know what to do so I started crying. "What do you want from me?"  
"I want you to tell me that you're going to try."  
"Fine." Then I ran. Out of the school. Straight to my truck. Then straight home.

How could Alice do this to me?  
I was mad, and crying and I was just upset. With myself. With Alice. With the fact that I couldn't eat.  
I arrived home and I knew that Edward wouldn't be far behind me so I took some time to wipe my face and clean up a bit.  
Then the anger set in.  
Who did Alice think she was anyway?

I was angry. She couldn't make me change.  
She WOULDN'T make me change.

If there was one thing I knew, it was that I wasn't going to change for anyone.  
No matter how much she threatens me.


	2. The Fatal Phone Call

Bella's POV

"Bella, love?" I heard Edward say, as he walked into my room. "What happened? Why did you leave so suddenly?"  
"I just…wasn't feeling well I guess." I could see the look of worry on his face and it just reminded me how wonderful he is to me.  
"Are you _sure _you're okay, Bella? Are you _sure_?"  
"Yes," I said as he came to sit next to me on my bed. "Did Alice say something to you."  
"No, why?"  
"Just asking."  
He looked me up in a strange way. "Why didn't you eat lunch today?"  
I could feel my heart speed up, and I knew he noticed too. I tried to calm myself down. Maybe he would pass it off as a fever.  
"I wasn't feeling well," I repeated, awkwardly. I thanked all my lucky stars that I was the one person who's mind he couldn't read. "But I'm feeling better now," I tried to reassure him.  
His face seemed to relax a little at that. "So, what would you like me to make you for lunch?" he asked, getting up.  
"Oh, lunch isn't necessary, Edward. Really."  
He looked at me. Almost analysed me. "Bella, is there something you'd like to tell me?" Then, before I could answer, his phone rang. "Carlisle?" he said as he answered it.  
I said a silent thank you to Carlisle. I couldn't imagine what I would have said.  
"She WHAT?" I wondered what they were talking about. "Okay I will. Thank you. And please send Alice my appreciation." Alice? I suddenly felt my heart drop to my gut as I got an idea about what was happening.

He hung up and dropped the phone to the floor. Oh, no. I suddenly knew what had happened.  
He turned to me, a furious glare pasted on his face. "Take off your shirt, Bella."  
The first thing I felt was anger. A blazing white anger which was directed at Alice. She promised! Then I felt anger toward Edward and Carlisle. I couldn't explain it but I was just…mad. At everything.  
I looked back at Edward, with my mouth set in stubborn way. I wasn't going to do it.  
"Bella, take it off or I will."  
I didn't move. I wasn't going to co-operate.  
He sighed and moved towards me. I put up a fight but we both knew it was futile. I gave in and he pulled the shirt over my head with ease. I was sitting in only my bra, my ribs prominent through my pale skin. I closed my eyes, afraid if what was to come.  
I heard him gasp. "Bella…" he sounded like he was in pain, as if he didn't know what to say.  
That's when I burst into tears. "Edward! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!"  
He pulled me into his arms and that calmed me down some.  
The he looked into my eyes. "Bella, how much do you weigh?"  
I looked at him, confused. "I don't know, 95pounds maybe."  
He looked away and groaned. "We need to get you to Carlisle."  
"Listen Edward. I know I'm fat and ugly but I'm trying to be better, Edward, I really am!"  
All of a sudden he scooped me up in his arms and all I could barely hear his soft mumbling. "Oh Bella! My Bella! What's happened to you?"

After a few minutes I could feel him picking me up and dashing to his car. "Where are we going?"  
"We are going to Carlisle. You need help."  
"What?"  
He looked into my eyes. "Bella, you are not well. You need professional help."  
I didn't say anything.  
I just sunk back into my seat, exhausted from all the crying.  
Just before I dozed off, I felt Edward take my hand.  
And somehow, even with all the chaos around me, I knew in that moment, that everything would be okay.


	3. Carlisle's Examination

Bella's POV

The first thing I noticed when I woke up was books. Hundreds of them. Which could only mean that I was in the Cullen's mansion, in Carlisle's study. I groaned.  
I tried to lift myself up of the small bed I laying on but found that a there was a needle in my arm, constricting me from moving any further than a few inches, which caused me to groan again.  
Then Carlisle walked in. He was carrying a notepad in his arm.  
"How are you feeling, Bella?" Then he smiled one of those, concerned, doctor smiles that were just planted there for reassurance. Which I didn't need.  
"Carlisle, please. Don't go all doctor on me." I wasn't in the mood for playing doctor at that moment.  
The smile vanished, then he came to sit at the bottom of my bed.  
"Where's Edward?" I asked.  
"He's…blowing off some steam." He looked down. Not before I noticed the worry lines on his forehead. Could vampires get worry lines? I doubted it. It was probably just stress.  
"Bella," he said. "You need help." That look of concern came back, but this time it was more genuine. Not like a doctor doing a job, but a father who is worried about their child. And, for some reason, it warmed my heart. But that was before my temper flared.  
"I do not. I'm perfectly fine. A little overweight maybe but fine."  
He looked up in shock. "Bella. Just by observation I can tell that you are dangerously _under_weight. Then he looked straight into my eyes. "Why aren't you eating, Bella?"  
And I didn't have an answer. I'd _thought_ I'd known. But I was just making excuses to myself. The truth was that I actually didn't know.  
"I don't know."  
Carlisle put his hand on my knee, and I realised I wasn't wearing any clothes, except for my underwear. I quickly scrambled, trying to cover up my body with the sheets.  
"Don't bother," I heard Carlisle say. "I've already analysed your body while you were asleep.  
He looked into my eyes again. "You need help." He said again.  
"I do not." I said persistently. There was nothing wrong with me!  
He ignored me. "You need help," he continued. "And you are going to get it one of two ways. It is your choice, for now. You can either accept help from me. As a trained doctor I am more than capable of helping you to the best of my ability. Or you can be sent to Princeton Mental Hospital in Port Angeles and put into their custody. Your choice."  
My mouth hung open. He wouldn't really send me to Princeton. Would he?  
And I knew, just by looking at his face, that he would. If it came to it, he would send me away.  
Well, I wasn't going to go without putting up a fight.  
So I pursed my lips in a stubborn setting, and sat.  
After a minute, Carlisle realised I wasn't going to do or say anything. He sighed and got up.  
"Can you get dressed for me, Bella?" he asked, while checking his notes.  
"Why?"  
"I just want to perform a few tests, that's all."  
I suddenly got frightened. "Do they involve more needles?" I asked, looking at my arm.  
And he actually smiled. It was a tired smile, but a smile none the less.  
"No. That one is just to give your body the nutrition it needs. I'll remove it in a second."  
Once I was dressed in a thin gown and out of bed, Carlisle proceeded with the tests.  
"How much do you weigh, Bella?" he asked.  
I thought for a moment. "Um…I don't know…90pounds?"  
"Step on the scale, please."  
I did. 96pounds!  
"Well at least you're on the right track." He had started talking in his 'doctor voice', and that worried me.  
I did a series of physical tests from running across the room, to jumping jacks, to stretching. When I had just about had enough, he had me sit down so he could ask some questions.  
I let out a sigh of relief and took a seat on the bed.  
"So, Bella. When was the last time you actually ate a full meal?"  
"Maybe a few weeks after you guys had left, I said looking down.  
He took something down on his notepad.  
"How often do you eat on a daily basis?"  
"Usually nothing. Sometimes I eat a little at dinner, for Charlie, but I usually make myself throw it up later on."  
"You _make_ yourself bring up the food?" Even I could sense the shock in his voice. All I did was nod. He tried to regain his composture.  
"Okay, last question. It might be bit embarrassing but try to be as accurate as possible. When was the last time you menstruated?"  
I blanked. That had actually taken me by surprise. Mainly because I had no idea myself. I _was_ late! I tried my best to think back to the last time I used a tampon, or bought a sanitary towel.  
"I guess…two months ago."  
He took down a few more notes.  
"Thank you, Bella. That's all for now. Would you like to come downstairs. Everyone is worried sick."  
"Is Edward there?"  
"He just arrived." He waited for my answer.  
"I'll be down in a minute Carlisle. I just want some privacy right now."  
"All right. Don't be too long. Alice is dying to see you awake again."  
My anger flared again, remembering Alice's betrayel.  
"I have nothing to say to her."  
He gave me a look of pity. "Give her a chance. She feels awful for betraying your trust but she knew it was the right thing to do."  
I didn't reply. He sighed again and then he walked out, closing the door behind him.  
That's when I broke down.


	4. Emmett And Jenny

Bella's POV

After crying my eyes out for a good hour or more, I grabbed a few tissues out of a box on the table and dried my eyes.  
I had to face them all sometime. But just as I was about to get up, I heard a knock on the door.  
"Bells? Can I come in, please?" It wasn't a voice I was expecting.  
Emmett!  
"Um…sure…" I quickly used the covers to cover my half naked body from the view of my big brother.  
The door opened slowly and Emmett stepped into the room.  
"Hey," he said. I looked more closely at his usually bubbly and playful, and saw a sadness that I wished I could take away. All I wanted to do was take him into my arms and hug him as if he were a child who'd scraped his knee.  
"What's up?" I asked, meekly.  
"I want to talk to you. Will you let me talk to you?" He seemed to be choosing his words carefully. I wondered how much Carlisle had actually told them.  
"Sure, go ahead," I said, sitting back, grateful to him for getting me out of the big confrontation with the rest of the Cullens.  
"Not here," he said hurriedly. "Alone."  
I looked around the room, wondering if there was anyone else here with us. Then I realised what he meant. The others could hear us without even meaning to.  
"Okay, where?"  
"How about the river in the woods," he suggested quietly.  
I looked at him questioningly.  
"It's where I go when I need to cool off," he explained.  
I nodded slowly and moved to get up. Emmett turned around while I changed into my jeans and shirt, both way too baggy.  
Emmett took my hand and walked me down the stairs. We managed to avoid all the stares of the family while going through the back door. I knew they could tell we were there, but I supposed they didn't want to get in our way.  
Once we were outside Emmett placed me gently on his back and ran. I closed my eyes tightly and concentrated on the cooling sensation of the icy wind hitting my skin and blowing through my hair.  
I didn't open my eyes until we were in a complete stand-still. I lifted my head and, with Emmett's help, I managed to loosen my death-hold on his neck and I promptly fell to the floor.  
"Same old Bella," Emmett laughed as he lifted me off the ground.  
I looked up and saw the water of the lake. It was amazing. I gasped.  
"I know, right," Emmett said. "I come here whenever I have something I want to get off my mind."  
He sat down and hugged his knees to his chest. I did the same.  
We stared at the lake for a while. But I knew this wouldn't last forever.  
"So," I started, wanting to get this over with. "What did they send you out here to tell me? You might as well start the lecture now."  
He looked at me. "Nobody sent me to do anything, Bella. I'm doing this because I want to. Because I need to" I remained silent and Emmett took a deep breath.  
"Listen, Bella. I think you know as well as anybody that when it comes to being serious, I'm not really an ideal candidate." He looked down. "But…I _can_ be serious. Especially with serious matters." He looked out to the river.  
"I had a friend," he said. "Back in my human days, when I worked on my uncle's farm. Her name was Jenny. She was a couple of years younger than me. I loved her like she was my sister. We did everything together.  
Everything. You could even say that I loved her, in a sense." He looked up at me, not meeting my eyes.  
"She had a problem. Evidently, it was the same problem that you have. But she was…worse. Much worse, actually. She had a lot of problems at home, and she stopped eating. But her reasons were different to yours. She did it for the feeling of hunger. She told me the feeling of hunger distracted her from everything."  
He looked back at the river. "She told about it. I knew about it. Knew about it for months." He looked to the ground, almost ashamed. It actually hurt me to see him so…down. "I didn't help her. I mean, I _tried_ to help her. But I…_couldn't. _You have no idea how hard it was to watch someone you love so much…hurt themselves." He continued to stare at the floor. I was near tears now and I tried my best not to let them fall.  
I didn't know much about my favourite big brother's human life. So I knew that I should concentrate as much as I can. I didn't know how much he remembered. I wanted to listen as long as he was talking. So I focused on what he was saying.  
"She…she died a few months after I turned 17. I spoke at her funeral."  
He looked back at the river. I couldn't blame him. The water was captivating.  
"I like to think that I did everything I could to help her. It wasn't enough. It killed me. It _still _kills me. And I could never forget what happened all those decades ago. I've seen many things since then. Many girls who are going through what Jenny went through. And it always kills me all over again, even if I don't know them." He looked up at me, directly into my eyes.  
"So you can imagine my pain knowing that this is happening to _you_, Bella. You're like a sister to me. You _are_ my sister. And if it hurts _me_ this much, you can imagine how my brother feels."  
He looked down at his feet. "I _love_ you, Bells. Edward's _in love_ with you. And I can't sit down and watch what happened to Jenny, happen to you. I just couldn't bear it."  
I sniffed. This was unbearable, to see my bubbly bear of a brother so crushed…so haunted.  
"What's your point, Emmett?" I choked out.  
He sighed, looking back at the river. "I want to help you, Bella…_We_ want to help you. But we can't help you unless you accept help from us." He looked into my eyes again, staring straight through me. "Please?"  
The tears flowed freely down my cheeks now. The icy wind hit it, causing me to shiver.  
Emmett got up and pulled me off the floor with him.  
"Let's go," he said.  
"Emmett," I said as I hopped onto his back. "Thank you."  
"Don't thank me, Bella, please. I just wanted you to understand. I wanted to give you more reason." I nodded.  
I locked my arms around his neck and he ran back in the direction of the house. I'd learnt a lot about Emmett. And I was happy about that.  
He was willing to help me. I knew, at that moment, that I could be saved. With Emmett and the rest of my family by my side, I could be saved.  
The question was…did I want to be saved?

x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x

**A/N**** Awwwwwww! I LOVE Big Brother Emmett! I think out of every chapter I've written, I've enjoyed this one most of all! 3 So will Bella accept the help? What will Alice have to say? Review and Find out!**


	5. You're Going To Princeton

Bella's POV

When we entered the house, no one was to be seen. I assumed they were giving us some space. But we'd said all we needed to say and there was nothing else to be said between Emmett and I.  
I suddenly felt a closeness towards my big brother that I'd never felt before. And I didn't yet know whether it was a good thing or a bad thing.  
Suddenly, Esme appeared in front of me.  
I gasped.  
"Sorry dear," she said. "I didn't mean to frighten you. How was your chat with Em?"  
"Great," I said, trying to be convincing.  
She nodded slowly and took my hand. At first I automatically jumped at the coldness, then relaxed into her gentle grip.  
She waited for me to be comfortable before she started leading me away. I felt grateful that in all the havoc there was an Esme to take care of me and be gentle.  
As we walked through the living room I saw Edward and Carlisle whispering to each other in the corner of the room. Alice and Jasper were sitting down, chatting and were soon joined by Emmett.  
Nobody took any notice to me. I was glad.  
Then I noticed where Esme was leading me and the relief vanished.  
The kitchen!  
And on the counter was an inhumanly humongous plate of spaghetti topped with sauce.  
I felt sick to my stomach instantly and hoped that she wasn't going to make me do what I think she was.  
"Sit," she almost ordered, pulling out the chair.  
I didn't move. I just stood at the door, my hand over my mouth, just about ready to throw up everything I'd eaten in the past few weeks.  
Esme saw my position and her eyes softened some.  
"Please, dear?" she said, trying to coax me into the seat. "You need to eat."  
"Esme," I almost choked. "So _much_!"  
She nodded. "Please? Just a bit?"  
I resisted the urge to roll my eyes at her pleading face. Someday, one of them was going to have to teach me how to use my eyes to be so persuasive.  
I unwillingly sat down and picked up the fork. I looked up and saw Esme's hopeful eyes.  
I looked back at the pasta and shivered.  
Using the fork, I picked some of it up, lifted it to my mouth…then dropped it.  
"Ugh!" I spat. "I'm sorry, Esme, I really am! But I can't eat this! I can't!"  
I gagged at just the thought of it. A million calories all packed into one dinner. I shivered again.  
"Please don't make me!"  
She sighed, no hope left in her beautiful eyes. She looked down.  
_Great_, I thought,_ now she probably thinks you hate her and she's failed! You should be ashamed of yourself!_  
I groaned. Plucking up the courage, I picked up my fork again and raised the disgusting food to my lips.  
Without thinking, I shoved it into my mouth and chewed.  
Wincing, I swallowed it all.  
I looked up and saw Esme's smiling face, the hope back. Perfect.  
I looked back at the food and that's how the next hour went.  
I would pick up the fork, unwillingly open my mouth, wince as I chewed and swallowed, then groan looking back at the plate.  
And after an hour, all I'd managed to get down was about an eighth of the food. But according to Esme, it was a major improvement.  
Not so much for me, since I felt sick to my core.  
"Well done, sweetie!" Esme said clapping. "Don't you worry, it will get better!" Great.  
"Oh, and, Bella?" Esme said just as I was about to ask for a ride home. "I've spoken to Charlie, don't worry I haven't told him about anything, but I did tell him that you would be sleeping over with Alice tonight. He agreed and Alice picked up your things."  
I resisted the urge to groan. I forced a smile onto my face for her sake and excused myself.  
"I should go brush my teeth." She nodded and I went upstairs.  
When I got to the bathroom I found that my toothbrush had already been arranged neatly on the counter, courtesy of Alice.  
I locked the door and started to panic.  
All that disgusting pasta now _inside _me! All those calories! As if I wasn't fat enough already! How dare they make me eat such vile food? Ugh!  
I couldn't stand it!  
Before I even knew what I was doing, I was leaning over the toilet with my finger down my throat, bringing up that horrid dinner out of my system.  
I felt satisfied at that. Just as I was about to do a second round, there was a loud bang and suddenly a pair of big, icy cold hands were on my arms, forcing me away from the toilet.  
I looked up and saw Edward.  
And he was LIVID! Picture the maddest you'd ever seen a person and multiply that by 100!  
I looked down again. He picked me up and placed me gently on the ledge of the bath tub, flushing my pasta remains down the toilet without even looking.  
Then he started pacing. And pacing and pacing with his fingers on the bridge of his nose.  
I couldn't take it anymore. "Edward, I need to brush my teeth."  
He stopped. Looking at me, he pointed at the sink.  
I sighed. "Please, get out!" Who did he think he was to just walk in on me in the first place. "Now!"  
His eyebrows creased and, in vampire speed, he got my toothbrush, placing a small amount of toothpaste on it perfectly, and handed it to me.  
When I didn't respond he took my chin and literally opened my mouth for me, putting the toothbrush inside. I almost thought he was going to start brushing for me.  
He didn't.  
He watched as I brushed, spat, and rinsed, not saying a word.  
But the furious look in his eyes said enough for the time being.  
He grabbed me by the wrist, out of nowhere, and started pulling me down the stairs.  
"Where are we going?" I asked.  
"Carlisle. You're going to Princeton."

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X**

**A/N**** Will Edward and Carlisle really make Bella go to Princeton? **

**Review and find out! (Interesting fact: Reviews speed up UPDATES :D)**

**````````````````R````````````````````````````  
`````````````````````E``````````````````````````  
`````````````````````````V````````````````````````  
``````````````````````````````I``````````````````````  
```````````````````````````````````E``````````````````  
````````````````````````````````````````W```````````````**


End file.
